At present, accommodation modules for the cabin of an aircraft, also referred to as crew rest compartments or CRCs, are installed in a host of different positions in the means of transport. In particular, such crew rest compartments are installed on board aircraft for use by the pilots or the remaining crew.
Thus, crew rest compartments are, for example, installed on the main deck or above the passenger cabin (so-called overhead crew rest compartments, OHCRCs), as well as below the main deck (so-called bulk crew rest compartments, BCRCs).
Many crew rest compartments either comprise a simple door that opens to the outside towards the cabin, or are connected to the cabin by way of a stairhouse or stairway. By way of this stairway a crew member reaches the actual region of the crew rest compartment via a hatch or some other opening and via stairs, as can be provided, for example, in the case of OHCRCs or BCRCs for long-haul flights.
DE 10 2007 009 279 A1 and DE 10 2007 012 376 A1 show crew rest compartments with stairways.